The present invention relates generally to the field of vision training. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fully automated, self-advancing, computer-based vision training method and apparatus including self-directed diagnostic and therapeutic routines.
Training methods for improving visual function have developed over the past forty years. It is generally recognized that the most effective approach to vision training includes, but is not limited to, a variety of activities that develop accommodation, convergence, pursuit and saccadic eye movement, visualization, visual memory and binocular integration, all of which terms are well known in the art. Although symptoms might suggest a problem in one area, for example accommodation, it would generally be agreed that effective treatment should include attention to all the major visual abilities.
Vision training has been found to be an excellent way to restore efficient stable vision for most people exhibiting visual stress response. However, to be most effective, vision training has, in the past, been carried out in an optometrist's office under direct professional supervision. Traditional vision training procedures utilize devices such as stereoscopes, vectograms, cheiroscopes, Marsden balls, overhead and slide projectors, and a variety of other simple devices. While these procedures have been effective, there is a need for careful observation by the professional staff to ascertain whether or not the goal of each activity has been achieved. In general, data collection and analysis is cumbersome, inefficient, time consuming and unreliable.
The present invention addresses the need for a vision training system and method that is compact, efficient, and cost-effective. It achieves these goals and also provides consistent user feedback, and renders collection and analysis of data simple. The vision training system of the present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the entire vision training method is computerized, self-directed, self-advancing and requires minimal or no professional supervision. Additionally, the vision training system of the present invention is particularly suited for treatment of conditions arising from near point visual stress.